


ever ever after

by niigaki



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop, Secret (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“—hanya aku yang memanggilmu `Dongsaeng`. Supaya kau langsung menyadari setiap kali aku panggil.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	ever ever after

 

“Hana- _ssi_.”

Pipi menggelembung besar secara otomatis. Kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. “Berapa kali kukatakan kau tak usah berlaku formal kepadaku?”

“Tapi Hana- _ssi_ —,” bibirnya terkatup di tengah ucapan melihat bagaimana gadis di sisinya mulai menyipitkan mata dengan ekspresi yang berbahaya. Ia merapikan kacamata tanpa minus yang dikenakan, benda yang berfungsi menutupi identitas aslinya di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Sang pemuda berdeham kecil untuk mengusir aura mencekam yang melingkupi keduanya. Ia kembali mencoba, “Hana- _noona_?”

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk walau masih terlihat kesal. “Lebih baik,” ucapannya diselingi dengan jeda yang mengambang tak menyenangkan, seolah ia berpikir panjang memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk selanjutnya. “Tapi kau tak usah menggunakan imbuhan _noona_. Itu membuatku terdengar—,” pandangannya dialihkan ke tanah dengan pipi yang merona, “ _...tua_.” Tangannya bergerak, membenahi syal yang menutupi leher dan setengah wajahnya.

“Tapi _Noona_ memang lebih tua dariku.”

 **  
_Bug!_   
**

“Sekian lama tak berjumpa, mulutmu jadi semakin kurang ajar, _Saeng-ah_. Siapa yang mengajarimu, eh? Nam Woohyun, atau Kim Myungsoo? Atau si manis Sungjong _ie_? Katakan, akan kuberi mereka pelajaran etika.” Dalam volume yang jauh lebih kecil, ia masih melanjutkan omelannya, “Pasti Nam Woohyun. Ah, awas kau, Woohyun _ie_ , akan kupastikan—” suaranya kian melirih hingga tak bisa didengar. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, dapat diterka bahwa apapun yang direncanakan oleh sang gadis bukanlah hal yang baik.

Sang pemuda mengelus lengan kiri yang baru saja dicium dengan kepalan tangan gadisnya, sembari meringis kesakitan. “ _Noona_ sendiri selalu memanggil _`Dongsaeng`_ alih-alih menggunakan nama. Bukankah itu artinya _Noona_ ingin dipanggil ` _Noona_ `? Benar kan, _Noona_?”

“ _Yah!_ Lee Sungyeol! Kau pasti sengaja mengulang-ulang kata itu!”

“Ahaha. Tidak, aku hanya...”

“Itu panggilan kesayangan,” sang gadis menyela dengan cepat. Kepala ditolehkan ke samping, tak sanggup menatap lawan bicara tepat di manik mata. “Di saat yang lain memanggilmu `Yeol _ie_ `, atau `Sungyeol`, atau bahkan ` _Oppa_ `,” (hmph!) “—hanya aku yang memanggilmu ` _Dongsaeng_ `.” Suaranya melirih seiring dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. Pipi sewarna tomat tertangkap mata lawan bicara sebelum surai pirang menutupinya dari pandangan. “Supaya kau langsung menyadari setiap kali aku panggil.”

Jika menuruti kehendak hatinya, Sungyeol akan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh kecil gadis yang lebih tua darinya tersebut dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapan. _Gemas._ Namun ia masih mampu menahan dirinya untuk tak berlaku aneh-aneh di muka umum seperti ini—maka ia hanya meraih tangan sang _noona_ dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, alih-alih memeluk. “Apa ada yang memanggilmu Hana- _noona_ selain aku?”

“T-tidak,” entah bagaimana tatapannya kini terpaku pada jemari yang saling bertaut. Genggaman Sungyeol terasa begitu hangat, nyaman, dan pas—seolah memang sela jari-jarinya ada untuk.. ehm, untuk _dongsaeng_ tersayangnya ini. _Oh she sounds so cheezy right now._ “Hampir semua memanggilku Zinger. Yang memanggilku _noona_ juga.. hanya sedikit.”

“Kalau begitu itu adalah panggilan kesayanganku untuk _noona_.”

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat wajahnya kian memanas. Jelas sudah, pasti otak polos Lee Sungyeol telah dicemari oleh kawan-kawan satu grupnya hingga bisa mengucapkan kata-kata semacam itu. “Tapi,” bibirnya maju dalam rengutan kesal. “Aku—” — _tak suka diingatkan kalau aku lebih tua darimu._

Kata-katanya tak keluar, namun sang pemuda dapat mengerti apa yang berada dalam pikiran lawan bicara hanya dari ekspresi yang nampak. Ia pun tak suka jika mengingat usianya berselisih satu tahun lebih muda dibandingkan gadis di sisinya, tapi setiap kali ia ingin menghapus _suffix_ yang telah melekat erat di belakang nama sang gadis, Sungyeol takut jika ia terdengar terlalu berharap dengan hubungan di antara mereka. Takut jika pada akhirnya ia akan terhempas ke bumi setelah terbiasa dengan keberadaan malaikat di sisinya. Takut jika pada akhirnya seluruh orang mengetahui mengenai keduanya, dan mereka terpaksa berpisah. Sungyeol takkan sanggup menghadapinya.

—tapi berharap pun tak ada masalah bukan? Untuk saat ini, setidaknya.

“Hana, kalau begitu? Tanpa _noona_?”

...

Sang gadis tertawa kecil tanpa sadar akibat degup jantung yang berpacu cepat—yang kemudian berubah menjadi cengiran lebar tanda senang. “Uhm.” Mengangguk. “Aku menyukainya.”

“Aku juga menyukai Hana.”

Kali ini Jung Hana hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah merah padam, sedikit terpana dengan kejujuran dan kepolosan yang terdengar dari kalimat dongsaeng kesayangannya. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam jemari milik Lee Sungyeol, seakan-akan ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Oh ya, ia memang tak ingin melepaskannya—sampai kapanpun.

  
****  


**Author's Note:**

> another rpf. another small fandom, yea. semangat comeback ya secret. semangat ketemu infinite juga :") #eaa  
> dipublish juga di LJ, cek comm ilovefriday ya :D. #promositerselubung untuk rpf korean-related, jangan lupa mampir indo-kfics@LJ ya :'3 #iyainipromosijuga #neverendingpromotion *ditabok* =))
> 
> saya suka secret dan infinite semenjak mereka debut. saya suka stage special mereka. saya ngeship zinger sama yeol semenjak melihat [gif ini](http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lh686fHLxJ1qgrj0wo1_r4_500.gif) :') dan secret comeback 'love is move' pas infinite masih promo 'paradise' itu... uuuh, otp sayaaah :""""> #apa


End file.
